


Trust

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Bleach
Genre: Beginnings, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Kisuke Urahara's guilt, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Urahara Kisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: anonymous asked:"Please look at me"
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	Trust

Kisuke waited for judgement. His head bowed staring at his hands. Kisuke had failed Ichigo again, ~~failed-failed-failed~~. Here he was again apologizing.

He said his piece and now he had to wait, wait to see what his punishment will be. What he will lose.

He could already feel the ache of loss. Ichigo couldn’t possibly forgive again.

He jolted as a hand gently tilted his head up, “please look at me,” Ichigo asked softly.

Ichigo was kneeling in front of him, his face soft, and Kisuke didn’t know how to handle it, so he stared probably showing more than usual.

“This wasn’t your fault, hat-and-clogs,” Ichigo told him, and when Kisuke opened his mouth to rebuke, Ichigo glared and went on, “I want to find and beat up whoever convinced you are at fault for everything. You couldn’t have known,”

Kisuke disagreed and it must have shown on his face because Ichigo sighed.

“Urahara, you are not prophetic, you can’t know the future for sure.”

“I should have come up with a different plan,” Kisuke replied back.

Ichigo shook his head, “it was the only plan and you know it. I am alive Urahara, and if you are so set on your guilt. I forgive you.”

Kisuke knew he was staring at Ichigo in wonder because how is this man real. He didn’t know what he did for Ichigo to trust him, that even when his plan got Ichigo hurt the other just waved it off.

“Why?” Why do trust me? Why did you follow the plan? _Why_?

Ichigo flushed, but didn’t look away, “You wouldn’t have suggested the plan if you for a second didn’t trust I would be back and _**I did**_.”

Oh.

_Oh._

When did that happen, he couldn’t help but wonder.

Ichigo was still talking as Kisuke had his revelation, “I trust you, Kisuke.”

_I am in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was,  
> If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
